


Сумасшедшая семейка

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Sovenok



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Возвращается Старк домой...





	Сумасшедшая семейка

Откинувшись на спинку автомобильного кресла, Тони предвкушал грядущую после столь выматывающего дня ночь, полную страсти, нежности. Дома его ждали. Стив и Баки. И это было настолько здорово, что Тони не терпелось вернуться домой.  
  
Дом... Не просто любимая мастерская, а дом. С тихо работающим телевизором, запахом краски и угля. Машинной смазкой и разложенного повсюду холодного и огнестрельного оружия.  
  
Дом...  
  


***

  
Пентхаус встретил его тишиной и пустотой.  
  
Ни Стива, предпочитающего по вечерам рисовать, расположившись в удобном кресле у камина.  
  
Ни Баки, разваливавшегося на диване с бутылкой пива и критикующего очередной боевик.  
  
Никого.  
  
Их просто не было дома.  
  
— Джар...  
  
— Мистер Старк, — Джарвис опередил своего хозяина, — мистер Роджерс и мистер Барнс не смогли с вами связаться и просили вам передать, что их вызвали на очередную миссию.  
  
На телефоне оказалось море неотвеченных вызовов и сообщений...  
  
Затянувшееся совещание с Пеппер, разборки с советом директоров, а потом снова с Пеппер... И пустой, холодный дом на закуску... Красота.  
  
Ослабив узел на галстуке, а затем и вообще сняв его, Тони отправился в мастерскую. Надо было хоть чем-то заняться на ночь глядя, если уж все планы полетели к псу под хвост.  
  


***

  
Через неделю Тони готов был взвыть и отправиться к Фьюри и открутить тому его однозглазую голову. О Стиве и Баки ничего не было известно.  
  
Очередные разборки с советом директоров (вот упертые!) окончательно вымотали и без того раздерганные нервы Старка. Желание разнести все в мелкое крошево свербило на кончиках пальцев.  
  
Налив себе бокал виски, Тони бездумно смотрел на лежащий под окнами башни город. Тот сиял вечерними огнями, а в доме царила тишина. Пустота. И одиночество...  
  
— Тони! — И крепкие руки обняли его за плечи.  
  
Тепло растеклось по телу и стало так хорошо...  
  
Его развернули к себе, поцеловали с двух сторон.  
  
Было здорово. Наконец-то!  
  
— Ты не представляешь, что это была за гадостная история, — Баки растянулся на диване с бутылкой пива. — Практически без поддержки и...  
  
Тонкий бокал разлетелся в руке Тони. Кровь и стекло смешивались, а он бездумно смотрел на раны.  
  
— Тони! — Стив вскочил с кресла. — Подожди, я сейчас! — и рванул в сторону кухни.  
  
— Стой! — Тони вскочил и пришел в себя. — Это вы с ума все посходили!  
  
Кровь капала на костюм и впитывалась. А копившееся всю неделю раздражение наконец-то нашло выход.  
  
— Меня достало! Ваши миссии куда ни попадя, без прикрытия. Исчезновения ни с того, ни с сего! Мне жучки в вас вшить, чтобы я хоть знать мог, где искать двух великовозрастных идиотов, ввязавшихся в очередную разборку?! Нет, — Тони ядовито потянул слова, — Тони, там все быстро. Раз-два... и мы вернулись, а ты, Тони, посиди дома, в мастерской, придумай что-нибудь... Надоело!  
  
Он отшвырнул осколки стакана и пошел к выходу. Ему надо было успокоиться.  
  
— Подожди! — Барнс закрыл собой дверь. — Подожди, Тони!  
  
— Что Тони?! Дцать лет уже как Тони. Баки, уйди, прошу!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Барнс... — Тони все больше хотелось свалить из квартиры. Что-то он сегодня расхотел видеть и Баки, и Стива. Нет, он любил этих накачанных сывороткой балбесов, затыкавших собой все дыры ЩИТа, но сейчас ему до безумия хотелось побыть немного одному, успокоиться.  
  
— Не пущу! — и Барнс наставил на него пистолет, взятый из очередной заначки. — Стив, держи его!  
  
Крепкие руки обняли сзади, не давая двигаться дальше.  
  
— Выстрелишь? — кажется оружие только больше завело Тони, и он схватился за ствол окровавленной рукой.  
  
— Конечно. — Баки ухмыльнулся. — В мягкие ткани ноги. — И пистолет опустился. — И ты не уйдешь, и не слишком пострадаешь.  
  
Тони вдруг выдохнул и засмеялся. Кажется его догнала истерика.  
  
— Сумасшедшая семейка!  
  
Его крепко сжали с двух сторон.  
  
— Сумасшедшая. — И вторым голосом: — Несомненно.


End file.
